The present disclosure relates generally to information processing, and more specifically to lock function handling for information processing devices.
Most information processing devices, such as personal computers and mobile devices, provide a way to lock the device if they remain unattended. Most often, the lock is automatically enacted when a user operation has not been detected within a fixed period of time. In a “locked state”, access is restricted to majority of functions and in most instances previously visible screens no longer are displayed. This is done to ensure the security of the information processing device so that opportunity for access or viewing of the information by unauthorized users is kept to a minimum. The lock on the information processing device is released when the user enters the correct password. The user has to enter a password with a predetermined number of characters to release the lock on the information processing device every time it becomes locked.